maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Warrior/Skills
Noblesse Techniques |-10000246 | |Elemental Harmony |Passive |Use the harmony of nature to build affinity for an element of your choosing. |-10000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |-10000255 | |Cygnus Blessing (Warrior) |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |} The Basics of a Dawn Warrior |-11001020 | |Triple Slash |Active |Slashes distant enemies vertically and swiftly. |-11001022 | |Soul Element |Active |Summons a light element to gain its powers. |-11000021 | |Hand of Light |Passive |Empowers your weapon with your own fighting spirit. |-11000023 | |Inner Voice |Passive |Strengthens the soul and empowers the body. |} Path of the Dawn Warrior |-11101120 | |Flicker |Active |Flickers past enemies while slashing them. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv.1 |-11101220 | |Bluster |Active |Knocks back enemies with a forward dash. Required Skill: Rising Sun Lv. 1 |-11101121 | |Trace Cut |Active |Cuts down afterimage of passed enemies. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv.1 |-11101221 | |Shadow Tackle |Active |Dashes forward to push back enemies. Required Skill: Rising Sun Lv. 1 |-11101022 | |Falling Moon |Active |Calls down the power of the moon to strengthen your weapon. Level 20 required to learn Master of the Sword and Equinox Cycle. |-11101024 | |Soul Speed |Active |Expend willpower to increase reaction speed. Required Skill: Sword Mastery Lv.5 |-11100023 | |Divine Hand |Passive |Perform an accurate strike with your unshakable faith. |-11100025 | |Sword Mastery |Passive |Increases One-Handed and Two-Handed Sword Mastery. Level 10 required to learn Student of the Blade. |-11100026 | |Inner Harmony |Passive |Trains the body and mind to work as one in battle. |} Dawn Warrior's Guide |-11111220 | |Light Merger |Active |Become one with the sword, and charge the enemy at the speed of light . Required Skill: Rising Sun Lv. 1 |-11111120 | |Moon Shadow |Active |Spin in place to cut down everything in sight. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv.1 |-11111221 | |Sun Cross |Active |Slashes enemies with a cross of light and pushes them back. Required Skill: Rising Sun Lv. 1 |-11111121 | |Moon Cross |Active |Cuts down distant enemies at an angle before pulling them toward you. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv.1 |-11111022 | |Rising Sun |Active |Focuses the power of the sun into your blade. Level 20 required to learn Master of the Sword and Equinox Cycle. |-11111023 | |True Sight |Active |See through the veil of the physical world to pierce your target's soul. |-11110024 | |Soul of the Guardian |Passive |Call forth the ancients to defend yourself. |-11110025 | |Will of Steel |Passive |It takes a strong mind to push through hardships. |-11110026 | |Inner Voice |Passive |Focus your mind to reinvigorate your body. |} Completion of the Dawn Warrior |-11121000 | |Call of Cygnus |Active |Receive the blessings of Cygnus's awakening to temporarily increase all stats for you and your party members. |-11121101 | |Moon Dancer |Active |Empowers your sword with the energy of the Full Moon to slash at all enemies in sight. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv. 1 |-11121201 | |Speeding Sunset |Active |Splits the target in two with a sword as hot as the blazing sun. Required Skill: Rising Sun Lv. 1 |-11121203 | |Solar Pierce |Active |The radiant sun pierces the enemies. Required Skill: Rising Sun Lv. 1 |-11121103 | |Crescent Divide |Active |Your sword radiates the area as ocean waves dance under the moon. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv. 1 |-11121004 | |Impaling Rays |Active |Summons swords from the sky to impale your enemies. Affects bosses. |-11121005 | |Equinox Cycle |Active |Reconfigure the solar and lunar cycles. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv. 20 and Rising Sun Lv. 20 |-11121014 | |Equinox Slash |Active |Charges forward and slashes the enemy. Can only be used in the air while using Equinox Cycle, and can be used while using other skills. SP is not required for this skill, and it can be used if you learn the Equinox Cycle skill. |-11120006 | |Soul Pledge |Passive |Form a contract with the ancients to become an unwavering warrior. |-11120007 | |Student of the Blade |Passive |Increases the Mastery, Attack Power, and Critical Damage of One-Handed and Two-Handed Swords. Required Skill: Sword Mastery Lv. 10 |-11120008 | |Unpredictable |Passive |Attack with an unpredictable strike, negating enemy defenses. |-11120009 | |Master of the Sword |Passive |You become a master of the sword, mastering both types of powers. Required Skill: Falling Moon Lv. 20 and Rising Sun Lv. 20 |} Hyper Skills |-11120043 | |True Sight - Persist |Passive |Increases True Site's duration. |-11120044 | |True Sight - Enhance |Passive |True Sight decreases Elemental Resistance. Does not stack with Blaze Wizard's 's effect on party members or Battle Mage's 's Elemental Resistance decrease effect. |-11120045 | |True Sight - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases True Sight's DEF deduction amount. |-11120046 | |Divide and Pierce - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the Crescent Divide and Solar Pierce's damage. |-11120047 | |Divide and Pierce - Spread |Passive |Increases number of monsters hit by Crescent Divide and Solar Pierce. |-11120048 | |Divide and Pierce - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks for Crescent Divide and Solar Pierce. |-11120049 | |Careening Dance - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Moon Dancer and Speeding Sunset. |-11120050 | |Careening Dance - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases monster DEF ignored for Moon Dancer and Speeding Sunset. |-11120051 | |Careening Dance - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases Damage when attacking Boss Monster for Moon Dancer and Speeding Sunset. |-11121052 | |Styx Crossing |Active |Focus the soul to strike with force that separates the living from the dead. |-11121053 | |Glory of the Guardians |Active |A ceremony for Cygnus Knights to prove their devotion to the Empress. |-11121054 | |Soul Forge |Active |Conjures a single blade of sharpened soul force. |} V Skills |-400004181 | |Triple Slash |Passive |Boosts Triple Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004182 | |Flicker/Bluster Boost |Passive |Boosts Flicker and Bluster. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004183 | |Trace Cut/Shadow Tackle Boost |Passive |Boosts Trace Cut and Shadow Tackle. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004184 | |Moon Shadow/Light Merger Boost |Passive |Boosts Moon Shadow and Light Merger. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004185 | |Moon Cross/Sun Cross Boost |Passive |Boosts Moon Cross and Sun Cross. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004186 | |Moon Dancer/Speeding Sunset Boost |Passive |Boosts Moon Dancer and Speeding Sunset. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004187 | |Crescent Divide/Solar Pierce Boost |Passive |Boosts Crescent Divide and Solar Pierce. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004188 | |Impaling Rays Boost |Passive |Boosts Impaling Rays. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004189 | |Styx Crossing Boost |Passive |Boosts Styx Crossing. Lv. 20 - Crit Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004479 | |Equinox Slash Boost |Passive |Boosts Equinox Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400011005 | |Celestial Dance |Active |Simultaneously unleashes the power of the sun and moon. |-400011055 | |Rift of Damnation |Active |Creates a rift between the world of the living and the Underworld when used with Styx Crossing. Attacks against afflicted enemies are unaffected by attack reduction or attack reflection. |-400011088 | |Soul Eclipse |Active |Focus your wisdom and the strength of your soul to call forth a stunning eclipse. When the sun and the moon are completely overlapped, use the skill one more time to use Equinox Divide. The eclipse is unaffected by attack reflection. Equinox Divide can be also used while the skill is active. |} Category:Dawn Warrior Skills